The present invention relates to a system for removable attachment of two objects and, more particularly, removable attachment that does not require tools for attachment or removal.
Fiber optic cable is joined using specialized splices which are generally made of glass and are significantly larger and heavier than the fiber itself. As such, improper handling or storage of the splice can damage the fiber adjacent the splice. To avoid such damage, splice holders have been developed to hold the splices.
Splice holders for fiber optic splices are usually fabricated of an elastic material having flexible vertical ribs or fins extending upwardly from a base and spaced according to the thickness of the splices intended to be held. The splices are placed between the fins and are generally held by a friction fit. The holders are usually found attached to a splice tray which has provisions for the fiber optic cable entering and leaving the splice to further avoid damage to the fiber optic cable.
Presently, the splice holders are attached to the splice tray by the use of an adhesive, double sided tape or the like, placed between the bottom of the base of the splice holder and the splice tray. These techniques also require that the installer carry adhesive, double sided tape or other adhesive products which must be applied to the surfaces prior to attachment. Additionally, these methods result in the relatively permanent attachment of the holder to the tray so that removal is difficult and generally leaves a residue from the adhesive, tape, etc. on the tray, holder or both.
The present invention is directed to a system for removably attaching a first object to a second object comprising an attachment member on the first object and an opening for receiving the attachment member on the second object, said attachment member being deformable from a static state to an extended state during the application of a force on the attachment member wherein the attachment member has a greater width in its static state than in its extended state, the width of the opening being less than at least a portion of the width of the attachment member in its static state but greater than the width of the attachment member in its extended state.
When the first object is to be attached to the second object, a leading end of the attachment member is preferably passed through the opening on the second object to the underside of the second object. The leading end of the attachment member is grasped by the user on the underside of the second object and pulled to deform the attachment member from its static to its extended state. The first object can then be brought down to the second object and the attachment member released so that it returns to its static state, thereby engaging the opening in the second object.